


Sweater Weather

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mayans MC - Freeform, Morning Sex, Sweaters, Vaginal Fingering, mayans m.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Reader decides to wear Angel's sweater, and when he gets home.He likes what he sees...a lot.





	Sweater Weather

It was a particularly chilly October morning so you decided to slip on a pair of leggings, some fuzzy socks and one of Angel’s sweaters. You loved the smell of him, the smell of woods and cigars, which you chastised him how smoking every now and again but you still loved the smell of it. 

Angel was already gone for the morning probably, dealing with club business already. You hated the days when you didn’t get to wake up next to him, but they were rare. So, you decided to enjoy some alone time checking up on some chores for a bit, before you plopped down on the couch, catching up on your favorite show. 

Maybe about an hour later you heard the front door open, and Angel sauntered in. 

You got up on your knees and turned towards the back of the couch to face him. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the image of you in his sweater, all soft for him and feeling himself go weak in the knees. 

“Hey baby.” He smiled, holding his arms out for you. You gladly jumped over the back of the couch and jumped into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him. It was a soft kiss, until Angel decided to deepen it, letting his tongue slip past your lips and mingle with yours.

“Damn. I’m so fucking lucky to have you to come home to.” He smiled, kissing you lightly again, keeping his arms wrapped around your middle holding you close against him; that’s when his hands started wondering down the small of your back, feeling where the sweater was riding up your back just enough; that he could feel the bare skin underneath it. 

“Querida?” He said, his smile broadening. “Are you not wearing anything under this sweater?” 

You felt yourself blush hard; you don’t know why. You do this all the time. Maybe because Angel caught you this time. “Just a sports bra. It’s not a big deal.” You said trying to calm the burn in your cheeks, or the way the spot in between your thighs was heating up at the way Angel was looking at you. 

“So, you decided not only were you going to put on these hot ass leggings.” He growled as he palmed your ass. “Which you know are my favorite. But you also decided to slip on one of my sweaters with nothing underneath? I must have done something right this morning.” he said as he kept his hands on your ass pulling you closer, and nuzzling your neck, sucking lightly at the spot where your neck and shoulders meet, his beard only adding to the sensation against your skin. 

You let out a low moan. “It was purely coincidental, Angel.” 

“Really?” He smirked against your neck. “So, there was no master plan of you putting on my sweater, knowing damn well what it does to me?”

“Nope. No master plan.” You breathed as you felt one of his hands start drifting to the front of your leggings, feeling the heat between your legs grow hotter as you imagined where that hand would go. 

“What about these, Mi Amor?” He said as his fingers pushed up the sweater, enough for his knuckles to brush against your stomach making you gasp at their cool touch against your warm skin. His fingers then began playing with the waistband of your leggings.

“You didn’t wear these, knowing that I find you absolutely irresistible in them? Or because you know I love them so much.” He said breathily. “‘cuz they’re so easy to slip past?” He said as his hand slipped inside your leggings and his large hands began rubbing against your folds. 

You gasped out, letting your head fall on his shoulder. 

“Oh, Mi Amor. You’re already so wet. Which makes me believe that this wasn’t a coincidence like you said it was.” He paused, letting his free hand come up and cup your breast, earning another moan from you. "Tell me, Amor. Was it because I wasn’t in bed this morning?” He said, pulling away from your neck and looking you in the eyes, seeing those chocolate brown eyes blown wide with lust. 

At this point, you’d say anything just to get him to keep rubbing his fingers deliciously against you. “Yes.” You breathed, grinding your hips against his hand. “I needed you and you weren’t here.” You purred, biting your bottom lip and pulling him back down to you to kiss him deeply. 

“I’m sorry baby girl.” He said as he curled his fingers inside you. “I’ll make sure to make it up to you.” Suddenly you felt his thumb, start rubbing small circles on your clit, making you gasp. He pushed you so your ass was pressed against the back of the couch, giving you a bit of a prop.

"Angel.” You moaned out.

“That’s a good girl, ride my hand baby girl. Then you can ride me after.” He whispered in your ear, making shivers erupt all over your body; loving his dirty talk. He was so good at it and he fucking knew it. 

He picked up the pace of his fingers, bringing you closer to your climax; making you grab his kutte and holding onto him just to keep yourself grounded to the world; as he made it fall out from underneath you with every stroke of his fingers. 

“Let go, Querida. I’ve got you.” He said as he kissed you again and with another stroke of his fingers on your clit, you felt yourself coming undone under his fingers, feeling you back arch and your breasts press against his chest. 

“Fuck.” You moaned, feeling your legs turn to jelly as you leaned your head against Angel’s chest, smelling that same wonderful scent of woods and cigars. But Angel was far from done with you, he intended to keep his promise to the fullest. 

He took his hands out from your leggings and popped them in his mouth. “Oh baby girl.” He moaned out, licking his lips before he bent down and picked you up and threw you over your shoulder. He gave your ass a firm smack; instantly getting you hot all over again. 

“Angel what are you doing?” You giggled, knowing full well where he was headed. 

“I intend to keep my promise baby girl. I’m going to make up for not being here this morning when you needed me. Plus, I’m fucking starving.” He growled and you felt yourself getting even more drenched at his words and the promises they held.


End file.
